Fondue
by Pyra Opal
Summary: Coincidence that Peggy's picture ended up displayed in Steve's compass on film? Steve tries to show Peggy he's sorry about the whole fondue thing.


Discalimer: Don't own Captain America

* * *

><p>Women were horribly confusing. Especially one particular woman Steve wanted desperately to impress. Peggy Carter was still a source of great confusion. Unfortunately she was a great confusion who currently didn't like him.<p>

After she had 'tested' his shield by attempting to shoot him he'd quickly borrowed a dictionary from Howard Stark and double-checked the meaning of fondue. It really was just bread and cheese like Stark had told him. Now he felt incredibly stupid.

"What's up?" His best friend, Bucky, situated himself next to Steve, leaning against the car. The rest of the gang were a few yards away with the camera team.

Now that Steve no longer played the part of a dancing monkey and was now a real hero, the demand for Captain America movies had increased. Unfortunately for the studio, their star was now over in Europe really fighting in the war. As a compromise it had been agreed that some footage could be filmed Captain America's real exploits in the war. Of course the rest of his team had never had a chance to be on film before and were trying to convince the crew to give them their own spot in the limelight.

"What come to mind when you hear the word fondue?"

Bucky sniggered into his hand, murmuring something that Steve couldn't quite make out. He felt slightly less stupid now that Bucky had obviously jumped to the same conclusion as himself.

"Am I right?" Bucky gave Steve an appraising look. "Did something happen with Agent Carter?"

"It's just bread dipped in melted cheese."

The two men stared each other wide eyed before both burst out sniggering like they did when they were younger and just discovering the appeal of girls.

"Peggy tried to shoot me."

The laughter stopped and Bucky looked at him incredulously. Bucky had much more experience of dealing with vengeful girls than Steve, but the most one had ever have done was throw a glass of water in his face before storming out the diner and leaving Bucky with the bill.

A quick explanation later and Steve was feeling much better. Bucky whole heartedly believed his side of the story and was quick to reassure Steve that it wasn't his fault. A good looking girl had practically cornered him. What was he supposed to have done? Pushing her off would have been rude. It was just unfortunate that Peggy had chosen that moment to appear before Steve could nicely disentangle himself from the girl.

As for the fondue…

What was he supposed to think about a word like that?

"Still," Bucky turned seriously to Steve. "If you want to go dancing with her after this is over you need to let her know that you like her and not the girl she caught you playing tonsil hockey with."

Therein lay the problem. Who knew when or if Peggy would let Steve explain the situation to her. Neither Steve nor Bucky were betting any time soon.

"What you need," Bucky began thoughtfully, "Is a way to show her from a distance. I wouldn't want to be within firing distance of her at the moment."

"Well I'm not about to send her a movie of me saying sorry."

Bucky stood up straight as Steve said that. His eyes practically lit up with an idea and he bounded over to the camera crew. Steve was left with a feeling that this could be a very bad and potentially embarrassing plan.

The camera crew all laughed at what Bucky told them and after a few minutes of discussion the director came over and clapped Steve on the shoulder.

"Nice to know even Captain America has girl troubles." Everyone in the vicinity laughed as the crew started setting up.

"What did you say?" Steve asked Bucky once everyone was out of earshot.

"Only nice things," Bucky reassured him. "Now give me your compass and your picture of Peggy."

"I don't have-"

"Steve, I know you. Hand over the picture of the girl."

Very reluctantly Steve reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the picture of Peggy he'd cut from a newspaper. Bucky placed it inside the compass lid and placed it on the map that had been spread out on the bonnet of the car.

"Alright," the director assembled all of Steve's team around the car. "What we want is for all of you to be conferring around the map, planning Hitler's demise etcetera. Then we'll zoom in on the picture of Captain America's lady friend; let her know you're sorry about the whole fondue thing."

Steve felt his ears burn and made a mental note to get back at Bucky as soon as possible.

The whole thing took relatively little time and soon the camera crew were packing up and allowing Steve's team to actually continue planning the take down of Hydra.

Before he left the director had one last word with Steve.

"Hope it helps. Honestly, I don't blame you. Bread and cheese ain't the first thing that comes to my mind when you say fondue."


End file.
